A True Romance
by Karol Kinomoto
Summary: “Oh,TIA LEAH, VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI!” Eu gritei antes de correr e abraçá-la como uma fã enlouquecida do Jonas Brothers.Ele a beijou de maneira apaixonada, aquilo sim era um verdadeiro romance.Claire's POV. TRADUÇÃO. Vale a pena ler!


**N/a:** Oi pessoal... Numa bela noite eu estava procurando por uma fic da Leah e do Jacob e acabei dando a sorte de encontrar essa, originalmente em inglês da autora Luci-Marlena. Eu achei ela tão simples mais ao mesmo tempo tão intensa e linda que não resisti e pedi autorização da autora para traduzi-la, então eu espero que vocês gostem e que digam o que acharam.

_A True Romance_

**Claire's POV.**

"Você já pode beijar a noiva", o padre anuncia. Ele se abaixa e coloca o mais macio, mais doce e mais apaixonado beijo, que eu já vi, em sua esposa. Enquanto o resto de nós, animados, aplaudimos.

Ele está casado. Embry Call é agora oficialmente um homem casado com a Sra. Misha Drake-Call. A cerimônia foi tão bonita; pequena e simples, mas bonita, assim como o casal. Eu suspiro, desejando, um dia, ter algo parecido.

E como um alarme cauteloso toca, eu percebi que o Quil estava ao meu lado. Ele tem estado na minha casa assiduamente, desde o meu aniversário de treze anos. O Quil sempre esteve por perto pra cuidar de mim, me proteger e me fazer feliz. Teria sido romântico se não fosse tão "irritante"! Eu quero um príncipe encantado, não um guarda-costas que fica constantemente me seguindo e perguntando: "Está bem, Chefinha? Você é a melhor chefa de todas!" Como aquele pequeno cão nos desenhos animados dos Looney Tunes.

- "Você está bem Clarinha?" (Na verdade, é Claire-Bear) Ele perguntou com evidente preocupação em seu tom de voz.

- "Eu estou bem." Eu o olhei nos olhos e pude ver que ele precisava de mais segurança, então completei: - " Eu só estava sonhando sobre o dia do meu casamento, se eu me casar, é claro. ( ela não sabe da impressão e tal)

Ele suspira aliviado e diz bastante condescendente, como se estivesse conversando com uma criança que perdeu algo muito óbvio: - "Oh Claire-Bear, naturalmente você vai se casar!" Ele sorri, enquanto me conduz ao carro. – "Vamos logo para a casa do Embry nos reunir para o jantar."

Assim que eu cheguei ao local, reparei em um carro que nunca tinha visto antes. É um coelho de idade. Isso obviamente significa algo para o Quil, já que o seu rosto se alargou devido ao enorme sorriso que abriu.

- "De jeito nenhum! JAKE!", Ele grita antes de correr para a casa.

Eu vou atrás dele, querendo conhecer esse tal "Jake". Percorro o caminho que leva até o quintal, onde todos estão reunidos. Quil e Embry estão abraçando um homem que eu suponho ser o "Jake".

"Ei, rapazes, muito tempo que não nos vemos ehn?!", Jake ri.

"Muito tempo sem ver, você ouviu isso Embry? Pft, que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Ficamos contentes de nos livrarmos da sua bunda gorda!" Quil comenta em tom de piada.

Jake e Embry dão risadas, "Bem, eu não podia perder o casamento do meu melhor amigo, podia?", Pergunta ele.

"Cara, você meio que perdeu", recorda Embry, mostrando o seu anel de casamento.

"Merda, você está certo", diz ele.

"Não importa, você está aqui agora!" Quil diz.

Enquanto eles botavam o papo em dia, Seth, Sue e Billy entram na sala. Eu não sei se era o Billy ou o Seth quem estava mais animado e chocado com a presença do Jake

"OH MEU DEUS! JAKE! VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI!" Seth grita histericamente antes de abraçar o Jake.

É, Seth definitivamente era o mais animado. Deus, ele se parece com uma daquelas meninas, aquelas fãs que começam a subir no palco, sedentas por um abraço do Jonas Brothers. O cara não largou o Jake, e ainda por cima o bombardeou de perguntas.

"Eu pensei que você estava com os Cullen! Onde eles estão? Como está o Edward? E o Emmett? Carlisle? Ah, e claro Nessie! Como eles estão? O que você tem? Por que você não ligou? Ou escreveu? Você tem visto a Leah?" Seth pergunta tudo de uma vez.

Jake se solta do abraço de Seth, vulgo o seu fã enlouquecido, e dá respostas as suas perguntas. – "Sim, eu estava com os Cullens. A última vez que eu chequei eles estavam bem. Edward diz: Oi. Emmet diz: Cuidado. E isso ele vem praticando. Carlisle espera que você esteja bem e Nessie está muito bem, pelo menos desde a última vez em que verifiquei. Todos estão bem, incluindo a sua irmã. Eu não tive a chance de falar com ninguém, Seth. Não se preocupe, eu não me esqueci de você, as coisas ficaram complicadas com os Cullens, só isso! Eu precisava de um tempo para resolver algumas coisas, mas agora estou de volta!"

Todos se reuniram ao redor de Jacob, perguntando como estavam as coisas. Quil finalmente voltou para o meu lado.

"Quem exatamente é Jake?" Eu pergunto-lhe.

"O quê? Ah, eu acho você era muito pequena para lembrar-se de Jake e os Cullens. Você, na verdade, teve alguns encontros com a filha mais nova deles, Nessie", ele balança a cabeça. "De qualquer maneira, Jake é um velho amigo. Nós não o víamos desde que você tinha quatro anos de idade. Ele foi embora com seus amigos, para ajudá-los a cuidar de Nessie."

"Então ele se foi todo esse tempo e agora ele está de volta? Para sempre? "Eu pergunto.

"Não sei", confessa com a testa franzida. "Ele poderia ter acabado de chegar para o casamento."

"Bem, então você deve passar o máximo de tempo com ele que conseguir", eu digo a ele.

Ele olha para mim com um misto de gratidão, felicidade e apreensão em seus olhos. "Você tem certeza que vai ficar tudo bem, Claire-Bear?", Pergunta ele, para o que deve ser a milésima vez hoje.

"Sim! Agora vai ficar com o seu amigo, "Eu falei com um sorriso no rosto. Na realidade, Quil é apenas uma criança grande. Ele está sempre à procura de permissão e de louvor, ele é tão bonitinho.

Enquanto o Quil conversa com o Jake, eu vou falar com a tia Emily. Ela está grávida, de novo, são gêmeos. Ela parece que vai tê-los a qualquer momento. O tio Sam está sempre do lado dela, seja pegando comida ou água, na verdade ele pega qualquer coisa que sirva pra ela jogar nele quando a mesma estiver zangada. Quando eu os vejo juntos, eu enxergo o amor que emana de seus olhares, mas de alguma forma eu sinto como se estivesse faltando algo. Como se não fosse real, como se um dia a bolha fosse estourar e não deixasse nada em seu lugar.

De repente a tia Emily grita e tenta sair de sua cadeira, o que foi uma grande luta, considerando que ela está enorme. Ela continua gritando, "Leah! Le-ah! LEAH! LE-ah!"

Eu me viro para ter certeza que é a minha tia Leah. Já faz um bom tempo desde que eu a vi pela última vez, mas nós sempre mantemos o contato, através de telefonemas e emails. Ela é a única mulher adulta que eu confio plenamente, e ela está aqui. Oh meu Deus! _Ela está aqui!_

"OH MEU DEUS! TIA LEAH! VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI! "Eu grito, antes de correr e atacá-la como uma fã em um show do Jonas Brothers. Eu tenho andado muito com Seth. Mas agora, eu não me importo porque a tia Leah está aqui.

"Eu senti saudades suas, tia Leah," Eu falei contra ela.

Ela abraçou-me de volta, "eu também senti saudades, Claire. Como você está? Como está a escola? Deus, olha para você ", ela coloca suas mãos sobre meus ombros e me avalia. "Você cresceu tanto! Ah, como eu senti saudades"

Nós ficamos abraçadas por um bom tempo, antes de sermos separadas pela tia Emily, que, apesar de grávida, quase esmagou a tia Lee em um abraço. Tia Leah olhou em volta, tentando identificar alguém para salvá-la do abraço, mas não encontrou ninguém. Depois de um tempo, tia Emily começou a chorar. Tia Leah tentou consolá-la com uns tapinhas na costa: "Não, não, Em. Tudo bem. Shh. "

"Eu, eu, eu estou tão feliz que você está de volta!" Finalmente o Tio Sam apareceu e retirou a Tia Emily de perto da tia Leah, levando-a mais uma vez para sua cadeira.

"Hormônios," Tia Leah me diz.

"Você deveria ter estado aqui na semana passada", estremeço.

"Foi tão ruim assim?"", Pergunta ela.

"Oh, sim", eu lhe informo.

Assim como aconteceu com Jake, tia Leah fala com cada pessoa, mas principalmente com Sue, Seth, Embry, Quil e Jake.

Seth, pela segunda vez naquela noite, abraça Jake e tia Leah, no estilo Jonas Brothers, com medo de que qualquer um dos dois vá embora de novo. Eu o ajudo grudando-me no quadril da Tia Leah a noite toda.

Finalmente, Embry e Misha levantam-se depois do jantar, para ter sua primeira dança como um casal. Eles parecem tão felizes juntos, como se pertencessem um ao outro. Ainda assim, (não sei o porquê), mas eu sinto que deveria haver algo mais em seus olhos, alguma faísca, ou brilho como é mencionado em todos os filmes da Disney e comentados nas histórias românticas.

Depois que os recém-casados tiveram a primeira dança, o resto das pessoas procurou um par e foi arranjar espaço na pista de dança. Bem, não era realmente uma pista de dança, era mais um pedaço da grama do quintal que foi direcionada para aquela ocasião. Seth dançou com a Tia Sue, Kim com o Jared, Paul com a Rachel. Tia Emily com o Tio Sam, na verdade só se mexeram porque a Tia Emily ta grávida e se cansa rápido. A tia Leah dançou com o Jake.

Quil se aproximou de mim e me tirou a atenção dos casais quando me perguntou se eu também queria dançar.

- "sim," Eu concordei.

Mesmo dançando com Quil, eu continuo a observar os casais. Entretanto, quem me chama mais atenção é a Tia Leah e o Jake. Os braços dela estavam em seus ombros, já ele envolvia sua cintura firmemente, sempre tocando seu rosto com uma das mãos. Eles não se separavam nunca. Ele sempre sussurrava algo no ouvido dela. Ela sempre ria ou enrubescia. Ou ambos ao mesmo tempo.

Cada vez que eles olhavam um para o outro, parecia que o tempo parava e que as únicas pessoas que existiam naquele lugar se chamavam Jake e Leah. Eles apenas se concentravam um no outro, nos seus desejos e necessidades. É _semelhante _ao que a tia Emily e o tio Sam têm.

É a mesma coisa, como se ambos não pudessem ficar longe um do outro. Como se eles não pudessem deixar de sorrir um para o outro, como se toda a vez que um dos dois entra num local e o outro percebe, o local se irradia pelos seus sorrisos deslumbrantes. É como se eles estivessem há muito tempo separados e estivessem se vendo pela primeira vez, esperando apenas para poder curtir a companhia um do outro. Sempre que estão juntos, eles estão se tocando, seja pelas mãos e pelo ombro seja pelo aperto do Jake na cintura da Tia Leah.

Mas ainda assim é diferente de tudo que eu já vi. Sim, eles brigam muito, mas agem como um casal. Por exemplo,quando o Jake pegou um morango do prato dela, ela não gostou muito e disse a ele: "Saia daqui e vá pegar pra você mesmo, você e essa sua maldita fome!"

Ele respondeu: " Pare de ser tão chata Leah! Só foi UM morango! Se acalme, sua maluca!

Ela chutou a canela dele, e ele se retirou da mesa. Mais tarde, entretanto, ele voltou com um prato cheio de morangos e disse: " Me desculpe. Você não é maluca. Morangos?

Eles brigam, gritam e se amaldiçoam, mas ainda assim eles têm _aquele olhar_; um olhar que diz que eles preferem estar brigando do que não dizendo nada um ao outro. Que eles preferem passar o resto da vida deles se odiando, do que não se conhecendo. Que eles sacrificariam tudo só para se conhecerem e se amarem.

Definitivamente é a coisa mais pura, mais apaixonada, mais linda e o mais importante: a coisa mais real que eu já vi. A tia Emily e o Tio Sam, apesar de serem perfeitos como são eles não se olham dessa maneira. Eles não se amam naquele nível. O que o Jake e a Tia Leah têm é mais do que amor. É uma inexplicável paixão e devoção. É algo melhor do que os livros românticos. É algo melhor do que o verdadeiro amor de Romeu e Julieta.

Eu suspiro, "eu quero isso", digo a Quil.

"O que?" Ele pergunta.

Eu aponto para o casal ao lado dele, "o que eles têm.O amor que eles têm."

Ele olha ao redor. "Quem? Sam e Emily? Posso dizer-vos, com 100% de certeza, você vai ter alguém para te amar assim", ele me assegura.

Eu balanço minha cabeça. Não, eu não quero isso. Eu quero algo real, algo verdadeiro. Algo como o que a tia Leah e tio Jake tem. Eu tento dizer-lhe isso. "Não. Quero dizer, sim, o que o Tio Sam e tia Emily é ótimo, mas não sei. Eu acho que eu quero algo mais. Como o que a tia Leah e tio Jake tem. "

"O quê? Jake e Leah?! Mas, mas, eles não estão nem juntos! ", Ele diz.

Porque ele não pode ver? Balanço a cabeça e viro-me para olhar Jake e Leah de perto. "Olhe para eles! Como eles respondem um ao outro, como eles estão sempre tocando um ao outro! Isso é um exemplo de amor verdadeiro."

Quil olha atentamente para Jake e Leah. Jake sussurra algo para a tia Leah que a faz rir. Ela aperta o ombro de Jake apoiando-se no mesmo, enquanto ri. Ele a observa com pura adoração e amor. Eles se entreolham e ele a puxa mais para si. Eles cochicham algo. Tia Lee fala algo para Jake, ele balança a cabeça e ambos se dirigem para Embry e Misha.

Jake diz algo, deve ter sido uma boa notícia, já que Embry abre um enorme sorriso. Animado, ele pergunta em voz alta, "Sério?"

" Sim," Jake diz. Embry olha para a tia Leah, pedindo por uma confirmação e ela concorda. Misha abraça tia Leah, enquanto Embry puxa Jake para um grande abraço de urso.

Logo depois, Embry pigarreia e exige a atenção de todos.

"Posso ter a atenção de todos por favor? HEY! CALEM A BOCA! Ok, obrigado. Bem, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos por terem vindo e celebrado comigo e Misha esse dia especial ", ele olha para baixo em direção a Misha:" E eu também gostaria de continuar este dia especial com algumas notícias de nossa família ", disse ele com gestos que apontavam para Jake e Tia Leah.

Embry continuava sorrindo para a tia Leah e pro Jake, "Parece que enquanto estávamos todos preocupados com esses dois, eles estavam perfeitamente bem. Tão bem, que - "

"Pelo amor de Deus, Embry!" Tia Leah interrompe, "Jake e eu somos casados e eu estou grávida de três meses."

Tão logo ela disse que estava grávida, o sorriso no rosto de Jake se alargou. Eles parecem tão felizes, os três.

"Já não era sem tempo!" Billy grita.

Sue explode chorando e berra: "Eu finalmente vou ser vovó!"

Todo mundo começa então a parabenizar o casal e tudo o que posso fazer é sorrir.

Jake a puxa para um beijo apaixonado que só grita amor e algo mais. Algo como...

"Um verdadeiro romance", Quil diz.

Eu sorrio, porque é verdade.

Fim.

N/a: oi meninas! Enfim, essa é a minha primeira tradução e eu simplesmente amei. Eu achei tão linda essa fic. Digam-me o que vocês acharam, por favor! Um beijão a todos! E quem se interessar em ler a minha fic: "Dez passos para conseguir uma boa impressão", eu pretendo fazer uma continuação e aceito sugestões.


End file.
